


New Kid

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), New School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: *This is a day we forgot to post in the 30 day challenge we did a while back*Dean is a new kid at school and runs into Castiel, literally.





	New Kid

Dean walked into the school, another new school. He held his head high walked inside, he looked both directions, looking for the sign that would point him to the office. Once he found the right door he went inside, looking around, his eyes landed on an older woman with white hair.   
  
“Hello, I’m Dean Winchester.” He introduced himself as he walked up, smiling his ‘Im not a delinquent’ smile. She just raised an eyebrow and began searching her desk.   
  
The older woman finally plucked the correct paper from the desk “Here.” She said shortly and went back to whatever else she had been doing.   
  
“Alright then.” He mumbled under his breath, turning around and almost running over another boy.   
  
“Sorry, Man.” He apologized immediately to the smaller boy. The boy looked up at him and his blue eyes made Dean’s heart speed up a little.   
  
The smaller boy looked a little frightened. Dean just raised an eyebrow.

Cas swallowed hard, cursing himself as he took in the sight of the boy that had bumped into him. Tall, gorgeous, and reeked of confidence the popular kids excluded. "S-sorry." He gasped, his shoulders coming up around his ears.

Dean’s confidence didn’t come from the fact that other people liked him,he hated people and he was not a people person unless it was to benefit himself. His confidence came from the fact that he knew exactly who he was and what he wanted. And right now, what he wanted was to get to know this adorable human in front of him.   
  
Dean put on his most flattering grin. “I’m Dean.” He said, offering his hand for the boy to shake.

Cas' eyes widened further, hesitantly reaching for Dean's hand. "Castiel."

Dean made an amused face “That’s an interesting name.” He commented with a smile. The bell rang and dean retracted his hand “Well, gotta go. I’m already late and I don’t know where my class is.” He said, heading for the door.

"Y-yeah my parents kind of love Angel names." He flushed, holding out a hand. "O-oh! What's your first class? I can at least point you that direction!"

Dean turned back towards Castiel and smiled again “Are you sure you don’t mind?” He asked, handing Castiel the piece of paper the lady had handed him. Few minutes ago. 

Castiel smiled, shaking his head. "Oh! You're in English with me. It's this way."

“Great!” He said, walking out the door and waiting for Castiel to follow, allowing him to pass and show Dean the way. “At least I’ll have someone to sit with.” He commented “If you don’t mind?” He added once he thought about it.

Castiel flushed. "S-sure. But, um...people don't really WANT to sit with me"

Dean raised an eyebrow at the blue-eyed boy but he was unable to ask why because they had arrived at a classroom that he assumed was theirs. 

Cas slipped into the classroom, wincing a bit as the quiet heckles already started as he headed to his spot in the back.

Dean frowned a little bit but was distracted by the teacher asking him to introduce himself. He rolled his eyes with a huff and told them all his name, getting lots of stares from girls in the class.   
  
Resisting the urge to tell them to wipe the drool, he made his way towards the empty seat next to Castiel but was caught by a brunette that just oozes trouble.   
  
Dean was about to tell her off but the teacher told them to take their seats, so he had no choice but to sit next to her.   
  
Dean turned, trying to catch Castiel’s eye to apologize.

Castiel locked eyes with Dean, giving him a tiny sad smile before lowering his eyes to his text book. He knew it.

Dean all but pouted the entire class, he wanted to talk to Castiel, not this incessant girl. When the bell finally rang, he pushed through everyone to catch Castiel “Hey, Cas!” He said, trying to get the boys attention before he left the room. 

Castiel froze, looking over his shoulder and giving Dean a tiny smile. "Dean." He nodded, blinking after a bit "Cas?"

Dean blushed, realizing what he said “Sorry, your name is a mouthful” he said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “I was going to sit with you but this crazy cheerleader stopped me.” He said, pulling a face. “Ruby, I think was her name?” He shuddered.

Cas just nodded, keeping his face blank. "She's very popular. Most fall over themselves to get her to even talk to them. Kind of like sharpay in high school musical. "

Dean laughed at the reference. “She looks like Barbie exploded. Definitely not my type.” He said with another shudder. “In my opinion people should be breaking their necks to sit with you.” He flirted a little “You seem way nicer.” He said finally, trying to play it off. Dean handed Castiel his schedule again. “A little more help?” He asked with a grin. 

Castiel flushed, giving Dean a slightly bigger smile. "History, right down this hall on the left. My science class is on the right. Then it looks like we flip flop"

Dean pouts a bit, no more classes with Castiel until lunch. “Thanks Cas.” He said with a grin as he walked off to his next class. 

Castiel sat at his normal spot in the back corner of the lunch room, nibbling at his food as he watched the room. Everyone gave him a wide berth.

Dean was so over this ‘New Meat’ thing he had going on. Girls were trying ANYTHING to get his attention, his only thought was lunch and finding Castiel. Once he fought his way through the lunch line and girls offering to buy him lunch , which he declined, and the popular kids trying to drag him over, he finally spotted Castiel. 

Dean had been nothing but rude to the so called popular crowd and yet they won’t leave him alone! It was starting to grate on his nerves.   
  
Dean spotted his little brother Sammy, grinning at his baby brother he nodded his acknowledgment and kept walking towards Cas.   
  
“Girls are insane.” He said in greeting, dropping his tray to the table and plopping down in front of Castiel with a sigh. “Hey, Cas.” He said with a grin.

Castiel looked up, startled. "Dean." He whispered in awe. "Dean you'll end up getting messed with if you sit with me. I don't want you to get messed with."

Dean frowned, grabbing his fork as he raised a curious eyebrow “Who will mess with me?”

Castiel flicked his eyes over where the two long tables the popular kids sat in were staring at them incredulously.

Dean followed his gaze , mouth full of food “huh?” He managed through the full mouth, swallowing hard. “Those asshats Who have been falling all over me?” He said with a snort, taking a smaller bite of his food. “I think I can handle the manicured football players.” He huffed as he swallowed again, rolling his eyes.

"They dont like me. So they've ran off anyone that would sit with me."

Dean frowned again. “Idiots.” He mumbled, thinking for a moment “Do you not want me to sit here? Will it cause YOU more trouble?” He asked, concerned now.

"I want you too." Castiel hurried to say, lowering his eyes after a moment  
"Not anymore than I already get...."

Dean felt his temper flare, but got it back under control quickly. He nodded, not pushing the subject. Silently promising himself to sit with Castiel every day. “So How was class?” He asked, changing the subject quickly as he continued to eat. 

"It went well. At least until I had muttered to myself that all the chemistry formulas were wrong on the whiteboard..."

“ALL of them?” He smirked with a small laugh.

"All but one." Castiel gave him a tiny smile.

Dean snorted and nodded , continuing to eat. “Do we have any more classes together?” He asked, sliding his schedule across the table and secretly hoping they had more time together during the day.

Castiel looked over the schedule, spoon hanging from his mouth as he pointed to last period and shook his head. "Not this one. But the others we do"

Dean grinned brightly “Great!” He said happily, going for his desert. Pie, his favorite. Soon they were emptying their trays and dean was following Castiel to their next class. 

Castiel kept an eye out. Usually they did their normal taunts after lunch rather than after school, just to spice it up.

“I have to run to my locker real quick. I’ll be right back.” Dean said, jogging towards his locker. He made it quick but once he returned he saw a few familiar faces standing and talking to Castiel. 

Castiel winced as one poked him in the side. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Awww, what's wrong Cassie?" Ruby taunted, leaning forward into his space, a sneer on her face. "Afraid we'll hurt you, nerd boy?"  
  
"You mean again? Leave me alone!"

Dean frowned, walking toward them “what’s going on here?” He asked, eyes flashing as all of them turned towards him. “  
  
“Dean!” Ruby greeted him happily, walking over and basically hanging off him like she knew him that well. “Just messing with the little nerd.” She explained, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Dean shuddered in disgust.

Castiel shrunk back further, eyes on Dean. "They're checking on the bruised ribs they gave me when I told Ruby the reason she failed her science test wasn't because she was ugly, but that she was an idiot with a pretty face."

Dean tried, but he couldn’t stop the laugh from coming out. “Well, he’s not wrong.” Dean smirked, detangling himself from the overly friendly girl and placed himself almost directly in front of Castiel.

Castiel peeked around him to see the fury on Ruby's face. "See, idiot. Just because you have a pretty face doesn't make you amaz-ow!" He cried out as someone punched him in the ribs.

Dean took a deep calming breath. “If one more of you idiots touch him, I will kick your ass.” He warned in a low voice, eyes flickering dangerously

Castiel whimpered, clutching at his ribs.  
  
"Why are you protecting the nerd, Dean? He insulted me!" Ruby hissed.

“Because he’s a better human than you.” He stated as if it was obvious, he reached and out a comforting hand on Castiel, making sure not to turn his back on these fools. “Now leave us alone.” Dean growled. 

Castiel tugged on Dean's arm, trying to pull him away from them. He cried out again as Ruby snarled and reached around Dean, scratching Castiel's neck with her nails.

Dean grabbed her arm before she could retract it “I’m not into hitting a woman.” He growled, pulling her close so they were face to face “But if you touch him again, I WILL knock you out.” He warned, pushing her arm away and making her stumble backwards. He allowed himself to be tugged backwards away by Castiel. 

Castiel drug them into their next classroom, back into the back before he sat down, letting the tears fall for only a moment before pushing them back, not wanting them to see.

Dean took the seat behind Castiel be he saw the tears. He reached forward, putting both hands on Cas’ shoulders, hoping it was comforting. “I’m sorry, Cas.” He said sadly. 

"Its ok, Dean. Not the first time." Castiel sniffled a moment, taking out a napkin to blot at the welts on his neck, making sure they weren't bleeding badly.

“I should have kicked all of their asses.” He growled , eyeing the scratch.

Castiel looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. "Y-you're serious..." he murmured in surprise. 

Dean blinked a few times to focus and took a deep breath to calm himself. “Of course I’m serious.” He said, pulling a face. “Why wouldn’t I be? Sorry if my lack of kicking their asses made you think that I didn’t WANT to.” He said with a small grin.

"No, I mean you're serious about sticking up for me." Castiel flushed darkly, shifting a bit and hissing as his ribs pulled.

Dean huffed “Of course I am.” He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, smiling at him as the teacher walked in.

Castiel gave him another smile before turning around to pay attention, only tending when Ruby came into the room. 

After that class, dean walked with Castiel to each of their shared classes. He even walked Cas to his final class, making himself late for his own.

Castiel peeked out from under his lashes each time Ruby and the others past them, sliding closer to Dean. 

Dean just glared at the bitch and smiled at Cas every time he inches closer to him. After the last bell he walked over and waited for Castiel to get out.

It took castiel a bit to come out, trying to make sure he was the last one unfortunately he shouldn't have, as even the teacher had left.  
  
He walked out with a bloody nose, tears in his eyes and expecting dean to not be there, not after what those guys had said. 

Dean sucked in a breath when he saw Castiel “Jesus, Cas!” He said in a worried tone. Before he could stop himself he reached forward and grabbed the smaller boys cheeks, examining him thoroughly to make sure he was okay. “What happened?”

"Usual taunting, saying how no one would like me, how I was nothing. And then a bonus spiel on how you just pity me and a taste of their own brand of misguided justice because Ruby has their dick in a cage and their balls in her purse." Castiel murmured, even as tears slipped down his cheeks.

“Fuck” he cursed, wiping the tears away quickly. “Dean?” Can a voice from behind him, shocking him.   
  
Dean whirled around. Ready to break someone’s face but he sighed in relief “Sammy.” He said.   
  
His brother looked from Dean’s now bloody hands to Cas’ face. “Did you do this?!” He asked incredulously, not giving him time to answer. “You PROMISED no more fighting!” He accused, pushing past his brother.   
  
“Are you okay, dude?” He asked with genuine concern. Dean pouted, like full on pouted. “I didn’t do that Sammy!” He argued, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. “I was waiting to offer him a ride home!” He defended himself.

Castiel let out a wet laugh. "I'm okay. Thank you. And dean didnt do it. Hes been protecting me."

Sam turned to glare at Dean. “Finally using your powers for good and not being an ass?” Sam asked with a smirk. Dean rolled his eyes. “This little jerk is my brother, Sammy.” He said, pointing at the younger Winchester. “Bitch.” He said automatically “And it’s Sam.” He grumbled. 

Castiel gave a small smile under the tissue he held to his nose. "Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Castiel. "

Sam smiled happily “Hi Cas!” He exclaimed. “Can we go home now ?” He all but whined at his brother. Dean rolled his eyes “C’mon Cas, we are giving you a ride” he said wrapping an arm automatically around the smaller boy, guiding him towards the door, glaring at Sammy’s amused look.

"O-ok." Castiel shrunk against Dean as they passed Ruby and her minions.

“Fucking bitch.” He ‘mumbled’ loud enough for her to hear and flipped them off as they went, tightening his grip on Castiel. 

Castiel squeaked at the look of outrage. 

The group looked like they wanted to fight but apparently they decided not to. The three exited the school, walking towards Dean’s pride and joy, his 1967 Chevy Impala that looked perfect. 

"Oh my god." Castiel breathed, running a revenant hand down the side.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck shyly “like it?” He asked, Sammy rolled his eyes and climbed in the back, slamming the door. “I will break your fingers SAMANTHA.” He yelled in warning, glaring at Sam. 

Castiel burst out into giggles, carefully sliding into the passenger seat. "It's gorgeous!"

Dean beamed. “Thanks Cas.” He said happily. “Where do you live?”

He gave directions, ducking down as he saw Ruby. "Why does she hate me so much..."

“Maybe you’re the only guy that isn’t falling over himself to get with her?” He asked with a laugh.

"Possibly." Castiel sighed.

“Well now she’s gonna hate me too” He said with a snort. “I don’t want anything to do with that psycho bitch.” He shuddered. 

"No, she will do like she did with the others and either scare them off or away them to her side."

Dean laughed loudly, even Sam snickered from the back seat. “You don’t know, Dean.” He said , causing dean to smirk and nod.

Castiel looked over his shoulder to Sam. "Huh?"

“He’s a stubborn jackass.” Sam admitted, dean glared at him. “And once he cares about someone, he’s loyal to a fault” dean blushed “Suddup, jerk” he mumbled, not looking at Castiel   
“Bitch.” Was Sam’s knee jerk reaction. 

Castiel could just laugh, a wide smile on his face for the first time in a long time. 


End file.
